


Ronnie Knows

by cordeliagoodx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Veronica is clearly not straight, also not blind, because duh, of course she knows, so she knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: Veronica Lodge knows what's upOf course she does, she is not blind.Cheryl was clearly never straight.So her kissing Toni? Not a big surprise at all.Tho they could've picked a better timing to do it.Or the one where I decided to write Cheryl and Choni thru Veronica's eyes, because why not?





	Ronnie Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I love Veronica so much, so I decided to completely ignore she and Archie being completely useless this season and write this little thing because April 18th is too far away and I need something do to while waiting for Choni to came back to me. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry about any mistakes.

So maybe she and Cheryl weren’t the best of friends.

They could’ve been, obviously, if she hadn’t become Betty’s best friend, or if she had been patient enough to pass through the redhead hard exterior. Veronica thinks she could’ve been Cheryl’s friend, not like the fake friend the redhead wanted at the beginning, but actually her friend. She could always see in how much pain Cheryl was, she thinks she would have been able to help her, if things were different.

But the reality was they weren’t exactly friends, no. But Veronica had always had a great radar, and she knew a non-straight person when she saw one. She, herself, was not, by any means, straight. And she was from a New York, so yeah, her gaydar was pretty good.

The first time she saw that look on Cheryl’s face was when she kissed Betty in front of the redhead.

“Full lesbian kissing hasn’t been taboo since 1994.”

And she had actually meant that, but the Latina could see something more than boredom in the girl’s eyes, was that envy? Or maybe lust. She didn’t know, but what she did know was that Cheryl Blossom might not be straight.

\------

Cheryl was touchy.

With girls mostly. Even when she was being a bitch, she would try to find a way to touch people.

When Veronica and Cheryl were – almost, kinda – friends, the redhead was always touching her, it was completely innocent, and Veronica knew Cheryl probably didn’t even know she was doing – She would probably stop if she did know – It was almost unconscious.

But it was curious, how she only did it with girls. Not all of the girls, just some of the Vixens.

And Josie.

Oh Josie.

Cheryl stared at her a lot. She tried not to, but it was probably unconscious as well, and as soon as she realized what she was doing, she stopped, looking around to make sure nobody saw her.

Veronica saw it though, more than a couple of times. And although it was cute, it was also really sad. She could see how much Cheryl would mentally beat herself every single time that happened. And if she and the redhead were friends, she would talk to her about it.

But they weren’t.

So she just let it go.

\------

“So what did you do on the weekend Kevin?” Betty asked, sitting by Veronica’s side after the Latina had told the man in front of them about everything that happened on their romantic weekend that was not romantic at all.

“Oh, nothing. Me and Josie went to the movies, and then we went to Pop’s.” He shrugged but then his eyes lit up, suddenly remembering of something. “Oh my God, but something really weird happened.” Veronica and Betty both waited for him to continue, eyebrows raising. “Cheryl was at the movies, with some Serpent girl, the pink haired one.”

“Cheryl? Blossom? In the movies with a serpent? With Toni?” Betty was in shook and honestly, so was Veronica.

Cheryl in the movies with a girl? She saw that coming. Cheryl in the movies with a _serpent_? That was not believable at all. Veronica vividly remember how many times Cheryl said bad things about the Southside serpents, she hated them.

“Yeah, and then they came to Pop’s, got in a couple of minutes after me and Josie, and it was so weird you guys, Cheryl was actually smiling and laughing.” And Veronica smiled a bit. She did feel guilty for saying that the redhead couldn’t come to Shadow Lake with them. So it was nice to know she seemed to have had a good time that weekend.

With a girl.

A serpent girl.

That should be interesting.

\------

Veronica saw them the next day, walking side by side, talking and completely ignoring people’s looks at them, some judgmental, and some just really surprised that the queen bee of school was talking to serpent scum.

But Cheryl looked a lot more relaxed by Toni’s side, more carefree. Not afraid to stare at the pink haired girl for too long.

That was a new development, and the Latina felt a little bit warm inside, seeing her more comfortable was surprisingly good.

They weren’t friends, but seeing people struggle with themselves always made Veronica feel like she was a little bit in their shoes and it was always nice to see people get over those struggles.

\------

“Toni was there.” Betty said in the lunch table. She was telling Veronica about the Reading of Cliff’s Testimony fiasco.  

“She was?” Veronica smiled knowingly. Toni seemed to be in many places that Cheryl was.

“Yeah, with Cheryl. She almost punched Penelope in the face when she asked her to leave after Cheryl fainted. I had to hold her back. I mean, I don’t like Penelope either but punch her?” And Veronica would kill to see the scene of the girl mad at Penelope Blossom. “It’s still weird to me you know.”

“What?”

“Their friendship. Cheryl and a south side serpent? Don’t get me wrong, Toni is nice, but the queen of school, the hateful queen of school befriending her? It’s weird. I don’t get it. Why Toni you know? She doesn’t even like us and we tried to be her friends for a long time.”

And Veronica almost rolled her eyes, because no, they did not tried to be Cheryl’s friends. They never made any real effort to be her friend.

Not even her.

Not really anyway.

They all judged her for being a bitch with a dead brother and a crazy family. And they only ever really talked to her when it was necessary, when they needed something. And Veronica was able to admit that she was guilty of that too.

But Toni was different, or at least it looked like she was, she didn’t seemed to mind about Cheryl’s hard exterior or bitchy comments. She just stayed there until Cheryl opened up, and that didn’t exactly took so much time.

Which was something Veronica blamed herself for not doing it, especially after the episode on the river last year.

So she was glad Toni did it.

She was glad someone was there for Cheryl.  

\------

Veronica was surprised by how good of a dancer Toni actually was.

When Cheryl had told them that the serpent girl was going to audition to get into the Vixens cheerleader squad, she had thought it was just because of their friendship – who was clearly full of sexual tension, at least to Veronica – but Toni was surprisingly good.

And Cheryl was so fucking bad at hiding her desire for Toni while looking at her dancing, Veronica almost laughed at her face.

But all she did was clap when the pink haired girl was over.

“Inner circle Vixens, hand back, you know who you are.” It was still a mystery to Veronica how she and Betty were a part of the inner circle, but she took the title gladly. “In honor of Toni joining our squad.” They looked at each other and Veronica was pretty sure Toni had blushed at Cheryl’s proud tone. It was actually really cute. _And was she the only one that noticed those heart eyes?_

They went back to the locker room to change their clothes before heading home before going to Cheryl’s.

Veronica was obviously someone who liked to hear other people’s conversations; it was a Lodge thing, who could blame her?

“You can come with me from school; mother is not home today till later.” She heard Cheryl say.

“I need clothes Bombshell, that means I have to go to the south side before going to your mansion.”

“Well… I can come with you then.”

_Wait, what?_

“What?” Toni looked just as surprised as Veronica was in her mind. “Are actually serious? You want to go to the south side?”

“Want to is not the right word, but I don’t mind making you company while you go.”

“Wow, I guess you like me more than I thought you did.” Toni was smirking.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but her expression was soft, a smile dancing in her lips.

“Shut up Cha Cha.” She said, grabbing her bag and leaving before Toni could respond. “I’m waiting for you outside.”

Veronica was still in shock when, five minutes later, the serpent waved her goodbye.

Cheryl was going to the south side, she was going to the south side with a serpent girl, and she actually looked okay with it, excited.

And it was in that moment that Veronica was sure those two girls wouldn’t even last two more weeks being just friends.

\------

“But why just her?” Josie complained.

“Because there just two places in the bed.” Cheryl answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They were arguing for the past ten minutes while Betty, Veronica and Toni just watched.

The pink haired girl had a smirk on her face while listening to the argument, Betty didn’t really cared and Veronica was entertained by it.

Poor Josie was not the best friend anymore.

“Okay, but why is it that Toni is the one sleeping on it?”

“It’s a sleepover to celebrate her joining the squad. I won’t let her sleep on the floor.” Cheryl said.

That was a terrible excuse, Veronica thought, and by the look on Toni’s face, she also knew that was not the truth, but Josie seemed to accept it, so it was fine.

\------

She couldn’t sleep.

Not after Cheryl talking about how her uncle was a creepier copy of her already creepy dad. So she was there, eyes closed, trying to sleep but no success.

“Full disclosure.” She heard Cheryl whisper before there was movement on the bed. “I didn’t want to invite all of the girls tonight.” _Okay, ouch._ “But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you.”

Hearing Cheryl and Toni’s conversations was becoming a normal thing for her.

But she kind of felt really bad about listening to this one, it felt like she was intruding their moment.

“Which is… What I craved.”

Veronica was felling really bad for not being asleep, she should’ve been asleep, that was their moment, she knew what was about to happen and she really didn1t want to intrude, even though both women in the bed would never know.

Which is why she was kind of glad when that loud noise came from outside Cheryl’s room.

Cheryl’s scream when she saw her grandmother unconscious was painful to hear and for a few moments, all of them were paralyzed.

“Betty call an ambulance.” Toni said firmly only turning to Cheryl when the blonde nodded, the redhead eyes were full of tears, glued to the old woman down the stairs, she looked panicked. “Cher look at me.” The pink haired girl said softly, holding Cheryl’s face. Her eyes were full of fear; Veronica could see it from across the hall where she held hands with Josie. “Calm down yeah? Breathe.”

It took some time but Cheryl actually calmed herself down enough to breathe easily again. Toni put her arms around the taller girl and the redhead melted into her. And they just stayed like that until the ambulance got to the house.

\------

“So what now?” Veronica asked.

They were at Veronica’s house after that terrible encounter with Penelope Blossom.

“I…” Toni was really stressed, the Latina could see it. “I don’t know Veronica, I don’t know what to do, but I need to find her. I get it if you don’t want to do it, it’s okay, after what Josie said, and Penelope, I understand but I just can’t. I don’t know where to start, I have no idea. But she’s not safe, and I can’t leave her, wherever she is. So I’ll figure it out.”

“I guess we have work to do then.” Veronica smiled as soon as she saw Toni’s shoulder relax.

“Thank you.”

\------

Toni was so nervous.

Her legs wouldn’t stop bouncing, not even for one second.

Veronica couldn’t blame her.

They knew where Cheryl was, they knew how to get there, but for some reason Kevin wanted them to wait till night time. And even she was nervous, Veronica couldn’t even imagine how the pink haired girl was feeling.

They were at Veronica’s car as soon as the Lodges were out of sight.

It wasn’t hard to get to the main floor of that place, and honesty the Latina felt even worse for Cheryl, it was so creepy. So she was a little worried by her and Toni’s safety when the serpent told them to split up, but she did it anyways, it would be faster.

She looked to all the doors in the hallway before she saw the nuns coming and fuck, they needed to leave. She went after Toni promising herself that they would be back for Cheryl, even if it meant that the redhead would have to hang on a little while longer.

Which is why she was glad when she found Toni.

And Cheryl.

Kissing in the middle of a room full of people.

_Seriously? Was that really the right moment to kiss? Couldn’t they have waited like… Five more minutes?_

“Cheryl, Toni. There’s a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go, c’mon.”

And so they ran. Veronica ran as fast as she could, hearing the other girls’ footsteps behind her and it was such a relief to be out of there, with Cheryl safe and the nuns locked from the inside.

Veronica saw how shaken up Cheryl actually was when they were back in her car. She wouldn’t say a word, head resting on Toni’s shoulder while silent tears ran down her cheeks and the pink haired girl whispered words of comfort in her ears.

“You’re safe Cher, it’s okay, I’m not going to let them touch you again I promise you.” Cheryl cried harder at that, clutching to Toni’s clothes so hard that her knuckles were white.

And it broke Veronica’s heart but she also knew that Toni was telling the truth, she wouldn’t let anyone else hurt Cheryl.

\------

Cheryl thanked her the next day, seeming to be back at her normal self, but somehow softer, lighter.

Her hands were intertwined with Toni’s and she didn’t seemed to care at all what people thought about it, she was smiling and she was happy.

Toni mouthed her a silent “thank you” from across the room and she just shook her head. There was no need for that, she was just glad Cheryl was okay, and Cheryl had someone that actually cared about her now.

So they weren’t friends, they never were.

But Veronica was right about Cheryl and she was really proud to see the change in her, even if it was from afar.

But maybe that could change. Veronica would like that. Cheryl seemed nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love Choni and writing one shoots is my way to pass time while the show is on hiatus.   
> And if anyone has a prompt I'm all ears too.  
> @chonitoppaz in twitter or tumblr


End file.
